magicofandomcom-20200215-history
The Assault of the Marriage Proposal
The Assault of the Marriage Proposal (プロポーズの暴行puropozu no boukou) is the fifty-third chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Raven tells Emma that he has fallen in love with her and that is why he wants to marry her. Shion is confused and wonders what Raven is thinking. The doors to his office opens and people rushes in and congradulates him. Shion wonders whats with them. Then the crowd attack him and tells him to get out. Emma and Raven ask if he is ok. The crowd then pull Emma over to them and compliments her. One of them tells Emma to be with Raven and that their is no better man. Two of them says taht nothing can conpare to his smile and that it help one of them from despair. Another syas that he has an amazing personality and he ever save her when she was cursed by a failed ritual. Another one says that he is also a passionate man and the he helped him from quiting school. The others want to tell her about him but he tells them to stop and that their embarrassing him. One of them apologizes to Emma. She says taht everyone loves Raven. She tells Emma that they loves him very much and what him to be happy. She continues to says the they all want to be his wife and that everyone wants to be with the one they love. She then tells them that Raven was originally not going to confess his love. She asks him way and he says that its the first time he felt that way. The crowd tell him that he has to confess if its his first love. Raven thanks them and says that he will be fine as long as Emma is happy. He continues to says that he will remain in the shadows and support her. A guy then punches and call him an idiot. The is surprised and call the guy Schneider. He encourages Raven to confess. The crowd thinks that Scheider is at it again but are surprised when it touhes Raven's heart. Schneider tells him to go out with a bang, with Raven agrees. Shion asks what the Schneider guy is. Anise says that the entire school has lost it. Raven says that when he says the bond of those two, he wanted to run away and that it would've of been wrong to says anything to a married woman and that he would have gotten in their way. He continues to say that because he loves her, he won't run away from his feelings and asks her to marry him, but bites his tongue at the most crucal moment. Emma then thanks him. Anise then thinks that normally Shion would never tell her that he loves her and just hearing someone declare their love for you is enough to make anyone happy. Anise then tries to get Shion to tell Emma that he loves her, But Shion says that its got nothing to do with loves or whatever, which Emma hears this. Raven then tries to cheer her up. This causes the baby to cry. Emma starts to laugh and Luu grabs onto Raven's leg looking amazed. Luu asks him to do it agian, but Emma tells her to stop bugging him. ANise thinks that this is bad. Someone walks in and tells Raven that a things that was in transit has arrived. He continues to says that they have it ready in ritual room 13 and if he will be heading out immediately. Raven says that he will be heading over right away. Emma ask wher he is going. Raven tells her that he is going to get an item necessary for Magico, and as for the answer to him marriage proposal, they can do that after that. Anise tells Shion if it is wise to let him go and that he should go to. Shion says to stop making a big deal out of everything he does and to let him to what he wants. Anise then scratches Shion and tells him that Raven will take Emma away from him and that the one to help Emma should be him. Shion and everyone then enter the room but don't see Raven. Anise says that is the "Dark Seven Series" the seven black chests and that Raven is in one of the chests. Shion says that its hard even for Raven and that he will have to give it a go. Shion thinks that Anise doesn't have to say anything, and that he has no intention of stepping aside, and that the only one who can make Emma happy is him.